Lost Cause
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Rein has an unusual case of amnesia while Shade struggles to help cure her. One-shot, Rein x Shade


**I literally thought of this while doing the dishes. I don't even know how. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The man in the white coat slowly walked down the long, pale hallway. He greeted others who walked by, who in return, gave him sympathetic looks. He sighed. After a couple more greetings and a couple more strides, he reached the front of a door. He took a deep breath, and with a shaky hand, slowly open the door.

The room he entered looked almost like a hotel room. It had wooden floors, and light brown paint covered the walls. A beige couch sat against the wall next to the exiting door, and the bed sat near the window with maroon curtains.

And in that bed, staring out the beautifully blue window, was a girl. A woman to be more accurate. Her expression was blank as she watched the clouds roll by.

"Good morning, Rein." The man in the white coat said as he pulled out a roller chair from under a counter top. She quickly turned around, surprised at first, then she smiled.

"Good morning!" She replied. Shade smiled back. "Are you going to ask me more questions like that nurse?" Shade shook his head as he stared at his clipboard, flipping through some papers.

"Something like that. Anyways, let me introduce myself. I am your Doctor, Dr. Shade." Shade said, forcing himself to sound calm.

"They call me Rein!" Rein replied. Shade looked at his clipboard again, not wanting to see her gaze.

"Alright. Tell me about yourself Rein." Shade started. He flipped to a new page in his clipboard, one that was already filled with notes. He took out a pen and clicked it.

"Well, I just told you my name. Hm... I... I'm really bad at working, I can't ride a bike... I have a stuffed gerbil somewhere... um..." Shade slowly wrote this down. He stared at the words on his page, a knot forming in his stomach.

"Do you have any friends?"

"Friends?" Rein asked. Shade nodded in reply, and Rein got to thinking. "No one really comes to mind." Shade sighed as he tapped his pen against his clipboard.

"What about your family?" She paused again to think about it.

"I think I have a sister. At least that's what this one person said..." She replied. Shade nodded, and slowly began to write it down. He then stood up, and softly shoved the chair under the counter top again.

"That's all for now. I might be back later. A nurse will come in and provide you with some food." Rein nodded as she turned to look out the window.

Shade opened the door and began to step out, then she asked him, "Dr. Shade, where am I?" Shade froze with one foot out the door. He turned, a sad smile on his face.

"You're in Starr Clinic, a place where everyone wishes upon stars." Rein turned back to the window, a smile still on her face.

"How pretty... I can't wait to see the night sky..." Rein said. Shade quickly turned around and shut the door behind him. He placed his hand on his face, biting his lip in frustration for just a moment, and then quickly got up and walked away.

* * *

"You met with your sister this morning?" Shade asked as he got some coffee and greeted a red-head in the guest room.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied as she looked down at the ground. "She's been doing better at least..."

"Better huh..." He took a sip of his coffee. "She still..."

"I know! You don't have to remind me!" She placed her head in her hands. "I... I still h-have... faith..." She forced out. It wasn't hard for Shade to tell she was furiously rubbing her tears. He took a seat next to her.

"I do too. I truly do, Fine." He patted her on the shoulder. She sat up, and looked at Shade. However, he couldn't look her back in the eyes. "I truly, truly do." He whispered. Fine stood up and picked up a bag next to her.

"I'm going to pay her another visit. I did bring some of her favorite snacks after all." Shade nodded, sipping some more coffee. He sat in the guest room, staring inside the mug. It was dark and bitter, just like the world around him. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the night sky...

* * *

Shade woke up on his desk, papers scattered all around. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking out the window to see a grey clouds rolling in. He then looked at his desk, unconsciously organizing the papers. He stopped when he found one right in the very center. It was Rein's patient form, It gave all her general info, like her height, weight, blood type, allergies. Under all that info was the comments section.

 _Little progress..._

He was tempted to crumple it, but he quickly pushed it aside and finished the last of his organizing. Then he got up, and began walking down the long white hall. Once again, his co-workers greeted him with a sympathetic look, but he ignored all of them.

He slowly opened the door. It was quiet, and everything around him was still. he saw that Fine had fallen asleep on the couch next to the door, but Rein... she was awake. Awake and looking out the window.

"Good morning, Rein." She turned around, startled by the sudden person in the room.

"Good morning!" Shade slowly walked towards her, pulling the chair from under the counter again. He braced himself for what was to come. "Um, who... who are you?" Shade shut his eyes.

"My name is Dr. Shade, from Starr Clinic. I am here to take care of you, Rein." Rein nodded, slowly understanding. "Rein, do you think you can tell me a little bit about yourself?" Rein nodded hesitantly.

"I... I can't ride a bike... I'm... I'm good at cleaning..." She started. Shade wrote it down again, just like last time.

"Do you remember anything about your family?" He said as he stared at the clipboard.

"My... my family?" Rein questioned. She slowly thought about it. "I can't recall anyone..." Shade slowly turned to Fine, who seemed to further huddle into the couch, her face buried into a pillow.

"Rein." Rein flinched when he suddenly called her name. "Do you remember anyone else?" Rein at first, didn't look like she understood, but she quickly nodded her head. Shade clicked the pen in his hand one more time, then stood up. "Well, you have a visitor, so I don't want to keep her waiting." He pointed towards Fine who was huddled on the couch. "I'll be back later today."

"Okay." She replied, slightly puzzled. Shade got up and left. He was about to head down the hall when someone caught his attention.

"Hey. It's been a while." A brunette said as he got up from the wall. Shade stared at him, then towards the ground in frustration.

"What do you want?" Shade demanded. It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood.

"Let's go to the guest room. It'll be best to talk there." He began walking towards the guest hall, and Shade reluctantly follow. When they reached the room, the brunette began brewing some coffee for the both of them. There was a couple moments of silence before he spoke up again. "It seems Fine's in a bad mood again."

"It's not my fault this time." Bright gave him a skeptical look as he handed him the coffee. "I didn't even get to finish what I was saying."

"How is she doing?" Bright asked. Shade looked down bitterly at the floor. "I see..."

"Bright-"

"Just give up on her." Shade's gaze quickly snapped towards him, anger visible on his face.

"What?"

"She won't recover."

"You don't know-"

"That car accident took almost everything away from her." Shade gritted his teeth. "She was in a coma for two weeks, and even when she woke up, only tragedy awaited. The surgery caused her heart to be unstable and an unknown amnesia has taken over her mind. She's cursed to forget everything she knows and loves after 24 hours."

"She'll get better!" Shade replied as he clenched his fists. "You never know! She'll get better!" Bright stared at his coffee, then looked towards him.

"Then tell me Shade... How long has she been like this?" Shade further clenched his fist, and he placed his hands in his head, tightly grasping at his hair.

"I... I refuse to give up. I became a doctor for one reason, and one reason only." He looked up at Bright, a look of pain on his face. "I wanted to make sure no one had to suffer anymore. If I can't help her... then what exactly did I become a doctor for?!" Shade shouted as he stared at his clipboard. He slowly flipped to the second page. Rein's progress was written there. If she remember her family, her friends, her pets, her likes, her dislikes... everything was listed. Yet everything was completely empty.

Shade stared at it frustratingly. He began to tear it out and crumple it into a small ball before tossing it onto the floor. "I'll find a way to help her..." He placed his head in his hands. Bright finished up the last of his coffee and then bent down to pick up the paper.

"If you're going back to square one, I think it's best if you started by reminding her." He tossed the paper in the trash and stood in front of Shade.

"We've already tried showing her pictures of her past." Bright let out a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you already forgot." Shade took his head out of his hands and looked up. Bright held his hand out, and on his palm, a beautiful diamond ring.

"That's..."

"Yeah. You gave it to me a day after she was brought to the hospital remember? You told me to fix it. Clean it up, make it better. I had finished it a long time ago, but I wasn't sure you were ready to get it back just yet." Bright dropped it into Shade's hands. "Do you remember what you told me when you first handed it to me?" Shade looked at him, then shook his head. "I remember. Even under those heartrending eyes, I could see it. You told me, 'When her memories return, I want to propose to her again.' Shade stared at the ring, contemplating his words. "Let's see how this reminder works out. Love can bring about miracles right?" Shade laughed a little as he clutched it in his hands.

"You know I wasn't much for sappy sayings." Bright placed his mug in the sink.

"I'm going to pay her a visit myself. Plus, Fine could use some air afterwards. After that, you'll have your chance."

"Thank you." Shade said before he left the room. Bright nodded in appreciation. Shade sighed and stared at his coffee. _A miracle..._

* * *

Just as Bright had said, he greeted Rein, and took Fine with him to relax a little. Shade sighed as she watched her fidget around with joy.

"Ah! Dr. Shade! I was just greeted by a handsome man! Will he ever come back?" Rein questioned. Shade sighed as he pulled a chair up to her bed. _This is one of the only reasons I don't like him visiting._

"I don't know." Shade replied. "So, how was your talk with your sister?"

"Sister? What do you mean?" Shade looked at her, surprised.

"That red-head..."

"Oh, she told me she was just a close friend." Shade nodded. _Oh Fine..._

"Alright. So, Rein, do you have any questions?"

"Yes. What do you mean 'sister'? Was I suppose to know her?" Rein asked. Shade wasn't really sure how to reply.

"I think it'd be best if you heard it from her."

"She was crying though. She kept saying, 'Please remember' and I didn't know what to say." Shade sighed and looked at the ground. There was a couple seconds of silence until Shade felt around in his pocket again. The ring was still there. He took a deep breath.

"I... I have a gift for you, Rein." Rein looked surprised at first, then flattered.

"Who is it from?" She asked.

Shade took a deep breath, and hoped for the best. "You'll know." He slowly took out the ring and presented it to her. She froze as she stared at it. Shade slowly took her hand, earning a blush from her, and then slid it on.

"A perfect fit..." Rein whispered. "And it's so beautiful..."

"Do you... remember anything?" Shade slowly asked. But Rein kept staring at the ring, unsure of what to say. "Rein?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm... I'm sorry... I can't remember anything..." Rein said, not taking her eyes off of the ring. Shade sighed. _Was it useless after all?_ Shade began reaching for the ring when... "No!" She shouted. Shade jumped in surprise. "Please, let me hold on to it... Just for the time being..." He couldn't force her to take it off, and in reality, it did belong to her. So he nodded and stood up, disappointed. Just then, Fine walked in with flowers in hand. Bright was right behind.

"You're guests are back, so I think it's time I took my leave." Rein nodded, and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for the ring, Dr. Shade!" There was a small blush on her cheeks, but other than that, she looked completely normal. Shade nodded and left. Bright gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he passed. He glanced at Fine, and she looked a little better than before. He then left the room without another word.

He stared at his empty clipboard again, remembering the paper was gone now. He then looked out the window, and saw the sun was setting. He sighed, dreading the night. Soon she would forget again.

* * *

Shade walked down the same endless corridor. The same people passed by him, and he gave them the same nod. As soon as he reached her door, he stopped. The thought of the ring appeared in his mind. How would she react to it this morning?

He opened the door. Instead of staring out the window like she always did, she stared at the ring. She looked mesmerized, and at the same time at a loss. When Shade closed the door, she heard it and looked at him.

"Good morning..." She spoke slowly, as though processing something. "Um... Where am I?" Shade sighed as he pulled the roller chair from under himself.

"My name is Dr. Shade. This place is called Starr Clinic, where everyone wishes upon stars." Rein's eyes drifted back to the ring on her fingers.

"Stars..." She whispered to herself. Shade took out his clipboard and stared at the brand new blank sheet of paper. He began the same routine he did everyday.

"What is your name?" He began.

"My name is Rein." She didn't sound as energetic as she used to. To be more accurate, she was more distracted by the ring on her finger.

"Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Shade was expecting to hear the same things again, but her reply was different this time.

"I... like watching the stars." Rein whispered. Shade had to take a moment to process the information. "You know... This ring reminds me of a star..." She held it up in the light. It glimmered and gleamed like a real star. Shade wrote it down, a small spark of hope growing in him.

"Can you tell me about your friends or family?" Shade waited, and watched as she brushed her finger against the ring. She squinted her eyes, as though she remembered something.

"I think... No, I'm positive I have a sister." Shade was taken aback. He clicked his pen and wrote it down.

"Do you know her name?"

"I don't remember. But... I know I have one." Shade smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "What?"

"Her name will come to you eventually." She looked at Shade. At first, he thought it would just be a glance, but her gaze was tense and unusual. Her expression looked... lost. Like she was on the verge of grabbing something in her mind, yet it just slipped right through her fingers. "Are you ok?" Rein blinked and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry." She quickly turned to look out the window. Shade sighed and began to get up.

"I'll come by later again today. Tell me if you remember anything new." Rein nodded, but she didn't look at him. Shade pushed the chair back under the table and began heading out. He went about his duties, visiting other patients and writing down notes. As he was heading towards another room, Fine caught up to him.

"Shade! Shade, the greatest thing just happened!" Fine said eagerly. Shade noticed her eyes were a bit wet. He smiled.

"Did she remember you?" Fine smiled and wiped her eyes again.

"Yes and no. She recognized me. Even though she didn't know my name, she recognized me. She knew I was her sister!" Even though she wiped her eyes continuously, her tears wouldn't stop. "I'm so happy." Shade handed her some tissues he had in his pocket.

"Do you know if she remembered anything else?" Shade asked. Fine nodded.

"She remembers small things from our childhood. Our pet gerbil, us playing dolls. The really small things." Shade smiled.

"That's good. You should head back though. I'm sure she's waiting to catch up with her sister." Fine smiled, thanked him, then ran off again. Shade watched as she disappeared around the corner, lingered for a little bit, then turned around to go back to his duties. After a couple more rounds, he headed back to Rein's room where she sat with her sister, munching joyfully on the cookies her sister had brought.

"Dr. Shade! Guess what!" Rein said as she watched him walk in. "I figured out who my sister is!" Fine turned her head towards him and smiled, revealing a face full of cookies.

"That's great Rein." He pulled the roller chair from under the table. "Excuse me Fine, but is it ok if I talk to her again? You can still stay in the room if you like." Fine nodded and went to sit on the couch near the door. Shade turned to Rein, who seemed a little confused.

"Do you two know each other?"

"We're good friends." Shade replied.

"Did you know she was my sister?" Shade looked to the side. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"It was better that way." Rein didn't know how to argue back so she just kept quiet. Shade took out his clipboard again, and asked her the same question.

"Have you recovered any more memories?"

"I remember going to an elementary school with a giant pool and a cool fast food restaurant around the corner from my house." Fine was right about her remembering more insignificant things.

"What about family? Friends?"

"I vaguely remember that I had a lot of friends in middle school..." Rein shut her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to remember. As she did, the door to the room opened and Bright walked in with some flowers.

"Oh. I didn't realize the doctor was here." Bright just about flipped around when Rein spoke up.

"Wait!" Everyone in the room was surprised, even Rein herself. She blushed and messed with the sheets on her bed. "Ah, I'm sorry, I just... there's something about him..." Bright placed the flowers on the table and headed for the couch where Fine sat. Shade felt a little bit upset, and pinched his bridge. _Still hate him for it._

"If that's all, I'll be leaving now." Once again he shoved the chair under the table and left. Shade made sure to give him a glare while Bright mouthed a sorry in reply. He shut the door and stared at the clipboard once again. For once, there was progress.

* * *

As the days passed, Rein slowly began to remember her past. She still struggled with people, but small things like where she lived and what certain areas looked like came back to her. She managed to remember Bright though. Her 'first love' she called him. Of course Shade was upset, but as long as she was remembering things, he was happy. However, there was one problem. One that bothered Shade more than anything.

"Good morning Rein." Shade said as he entered her room again. She was staring out the window, but turned when he walked in. She looked a bit confused.

"Good morning." She fiddled with her hands for a bit, then looked up. "Who are you?"

She couldn't remember Shade. Even though he came everyday, even though he saw her more than anyone, it always started with "Who are you?" Shade's hopes fell further each time. Only one thought kept cross his mind.

 _Would she ever remember me?_

It ate away at him. The thought of being forgotten by the one he loves most. Losing her. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Shade quickly shook the thought away. "I am Dr. Shade of Starr Clinic. It's nice to meet you." Shade said, almost showing the bitterness in his voice. Rein nodded, still a little confused. She quickly looked down at the ring on her finger. He couldn't tell what expression she was showing, but it definitely wasn't happy. Fine walked in, another bag of food in hand. Shade quickly stepped aside, and let the sisters have their usual bonding time.

Each day he visited, it seemed to get worse and worse. She became more distant towards him, avoided eye contact as much as possible, and barely said anything. Something was wrong and he knew it. It pained him even more that she wouldn't tell him. That she couldn't tell him because in her eyes, he was a stranger. A man she had just met that morning.

He sat at his desk, staring at the patient info paper. The notes box was almost full. Full of small comments of what she remembered about her life. But there was nothing about him. He combed through his hair, frustrated. He had to make a decision. Let her go, or keep trying? He wasn't sure anymore.

He quickly got up and began walking down the long white hall. It was mostly empty, with a couple people here and there. Shade paid no attention to them. Instead, he headed straight for Rein's room, and opened the door without a second thought.

"Rein." Rein turned to him, and quickly turned away. Her hand tightly gripped the hand with the ring on it. Shade felt his face turn sour, but he hid it as best as he could.

"Dr. Shade... Is there something you need?" Rein asked, keeping her head towards the window. Shade wasn't even sure what he was doing there himself. Instead of turning around and leaving, he walked up to her and pulled out the chair from under the table. The sky outside the window shined beautifully with stars.

"The sky is nice today, right?" Shade asked. It was the first time he had visited her at night.

"Yeah... It really is..." She wasn't looking at the stars though. She was looking at the ring at her finger, a sad look on her face. Shade was about to say something again, but was quickly shushed. "Can you... please leave?" Shade cringed. She never asked him to leave before. He could already tell what kind of expression he was putting on, but he wasn't leaving. Not without some kind of answer. He had to be sure.

"Rein, please tell me what's wrong." Shade calmly said.

"Please just leave." Rein replied. She began to shake, almost uncontrollably.

"Rein... Tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you." Shade said. He began to reach out to her when she quickly shifted away. Her hands were now on her face, furiously wiping away her tears.

"It hurts so much." She began. Shade gave her a puzzled look. Rein looked at him, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. "Please tell me... why I feel so empty inside every time I look at you?" She sobbed. Shade wasn't sure what to do.

"I..." He was at a loss. He couldn't explain at all. Her hand slowly reached her heart.

"Each and every time. For once, I actually know what the things around me are. I remember my sister, my friends, my family, so why... does it hurt so much here? I should be happy, but why do I feel so empty?" She took the ring off her finger and stared at it. "Why can't I remember?" Rein once again put her hands up to her face. It was only a couple minutes after that she began hyperventilating.

"Rein?" She gripped at her chest, unable to speak or hear. "Rein! Hang in there!" He began to set up all the necessary things he needed. She was having a panic attack. He quickly laid her to rest on her bed, then took a couple medicines from the cabinet to give to her. "You can get through this." He quickly dialed the nurse, to tell her to get the things and began slowly counting to ten.

It only took a couple minutes for the nurse to arrive, but by the time she had gotten there, Rein had passed out. Even though her breathing had gotten normal again, Shade quickly hooked up a breathing mask to her, as well as a heart monitor. Her heart rate was unusually slow, but she was alright. Shade stood by her bed, and watched her calm face. He wiped away some of the tears and slowly reached for her hand. He stopped inches before, and then pulled back. As he turned around to leave, he saw something on the floor. The ring. He quickly picked it up, and walked out.

* * *

Ever since that panic attack, Rein hadn't woken up. She had fallen into a coma due to an enormous amount of stress and anxiety. Fine had once again returned to what she was when her sister had amnesia. Bright dropped by more often, to help support Fine and of course, to help support Shade.

Shade's visits slowly began to decrease. Though each time he did visit, it was just to make sure everything was in it's proper settings. It was during the last day of the week that he finally decided to visit for personal reasons. He slowly pulled out the chair from under the table, and looked out at the night sky.

"Isn't it strange? Even when you're like this, the sky still shines so brightly." Shade said solemnly. All he heard was the steady beat of the heart monitor. "You know, ever since that car accident, I stopped wishing on stars. Pretty ironic right? Considering Starr Clinic's motto." He looked at her, and watched her chest rise and fall. "I guess you were the only star that could grant my wish." Shade opened his palm, revealing the ring Rein had dropped. "When you wake up, you'll still be the same." Shade took her hand and placed the small ring in her palm. He closed it, but didn't let go. His eyes slowly drifted to the stars outside, and he watched as one fell from the sky. He looked down bitterly, placing her hand on her stomach. He stood up, and slowly bent down to kiss her forehead.

 _Goodbye my beautiful star._

* * *

"Fine, wait up!" Rein called out as she walked down the hall, carrying all the foods Fine had given her. Fine waved at her from ahead. She quickly ran back to help her.

"Sorry Rein. I'm just so excited! You were finally discharged!" Fine said as she took some of the load off of Rein. "What a miracle though. To think you'd have remembered everything when you woke up from that coma." Fine replied. Rein nodded.

"There's still a couple blank spots though. Especially my entire time in the hospital." Fine nodded, her eyes drifting around the hall. "I still wish I had an explanation for this though. I mean look at it!" She stared at the ring on her finger. Fine looked at it, slightly sad.

"Yeah." Rein noticed the sad tone in her voice. Before she could question it, something suddenly struck her.

"Wait a second! I still need to thank my nurse!" Rein quickly shoved most of the bags of food onto Fine. She kept two tin boxes to give to her nurse.

"H-Hey!" Fine replied.

"Just go wait for me in Bright's car!" Rein quickly ran off, searching for the nurse that greeted her when she woke up. Once she found her, she quickly handed her the tin boxes, thanked her and spun around. She quickly walked back down the hall, not wanting to keep Fine waiting. On the way, she passed a tall doctor who held a clipboard and kept impatiently clicking his pen. The minute he passed by, a wave of emotions washed over her. Joy, confusion, pain, and sadness all came at her at once, almost overwhelming her.

Before she even though about it, she turned around and grabbed his white coat. The purple-haired doctor turned around, surprised to see Rein's tear-stained face.

"Shade..."

* * *

 **It's been a while since I posted a one-shot. I was thinking of making it have a sort of sad ending, but was like, nope. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
